When Tomorrow Comes: A Sora Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: If there is ever a tomorrow when they weren't together...she didn't want to think about that... Based off a quote by A.A Milne's character Winne the Pooh.


_This couldn't be happening..._

She struggled in the grips of her two comrades as they dragged her farther and farther away from the scene. No matter how loud her protests or how hard she tried to break free, their grips remained firm.

_This wasn't true..._

"We have to go Meene!" Goofy shouted. He pulled at the struggling girl harder as they stumbled down the stairs.

"But!"

"There's nothing we can do for him now!" Donald yelled over her protest. Between her two companions, Meene was dragged unwillingly away from the room, her screams echoing off the walls.

_He couldn't be gone..._

"SORA!" And as the large, double doors closed behind them, her cries for her friend were silenced.

_He couldn't be dead..._

O O A Day Earlier O O

O O

"I thought I might find you here."

The brooding blonde jumped in surprise at the voice, turning her wide, hazel-eyes upon the laughing male behind her. She joined in on the laughter when she saw it was only Sora and moved over to allow him a spot beside her.

"I came out here to think." She gestured towards the beautiful night sky above her, "I needed to clear my mind." Her brown-haired friend nodded his head to show he understood.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, come tomorrow we'll have our friends back, we'll have our lives back." Meene wished the easy smile that graced her friend's lips would appear on her own but the sinking feeling in her heart would not allow it. The girl's downcast attitude was not lost on the brunette.

He nudged her shoulder to grab her attention and offered her an even bigger, goofier smile. "Why the long face, Meenee? Aren't you glad this is almost over? Won't you be happy to see the King again and be able to return home?" The girl's sad sigh confounded the boy as she turned her attention skyward.

"Of course I cannot wait to be home and see my friends and family; I miss them so much. But tomorrow is also goodbye, isn't it? Once we rescue Kairi, Riku and the King and restore the worlds to normal the gates will form together again and we will go our separate ways." She shook her head sadly as she thought back on how far they had come, all the adventures that they had taken and all the new friends they made along the way. "It isn't fair to meet new people – to grow close to another – and have that ripped from you."

"Is this what you have been thinking about up here?" Sora asked after a moment of silence. When the blonde nodded her head the boy shrugged his shoulders in his nonchalant fashion, threw his arms behind his head and lay back across the roof. "Then tomorrow won't be goodbye." The offhanded, simple tone of his voice made the girl laugh softly.

"You say it as if it's so easy!" she said, glancing down at him. Her soft smile faltered when she saw the determined fire behind her friend's eyes. She felt her throat tighten slightly as that fierce look was focused on her. She had never seen the boy look so serious.

"If there ever is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember- you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," Sora said, his voice strong and confident. His gaze stayed locked on Meene's as he lifted himself up so he was looking at her face to face. Meene was all too aware of the hotness of her face as the boy pressed a single finger against her chest, where her heart hammered loudly.

"But the most important thing is even if we are a part; I'll always be with you."

The girl sat dumbstruck as she struggled to find the words – any words to say. It was a long moment before the girl finally untied her tongue and found her voice.

"S-Sora," she stuttered lamely. The boy offered her a bright, goofy smile before jumping to his feet and stretching exaggeratedly.

"We should probably head back down," he said, effectively changing the subject. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He held out his hand for the girl to take.

Meene, happy to change the topic, nodded her head in agreement and, returning his smile, accepted his help. The two laughed and joked the entire way back to the hotel.

O

OOO

Her hand swiftly stopped the court wizard from doing any harm to the Shadow heartless that stood before them, causing an outraged protest from the duck. She ignored his cries as she moved to get a better look at the monster.

It might have sounded strange to the other three in her group but she _knew _this Heartless. Despite the fact that its bulbous eyes were yellow she could easily see them as a hypnotic blue and despite the fact it stood as high as mid-shin to her she could easily see it towering a few inches above her in another form. Yes, she knew this heartless.

"Sora?" the soft, hesitant voice of the newly-revived princess spoke.

Meene spun on her heels to stare wide-eyed at the red-head girl before her. Did she see him too? By the looks of her bewildered stare she had a feeling the princess did and if that was the case.

"Uh-oh," Goofy warned. The blonde was immediately alerted to the trouble around them: a group of Shadow Heartless slowly closing in.

She pulled her weapon from its sheath and moved to stand in front of the princess and the Heartless now known as Sora. She kept her eyes trained to the approaching Heartless but spoke over her shoulder to the frightened princess.

"Protect Sora!" She lunged in for an attack just as the Heartless jumped forward.

The lithe shadows were faster than expected, and while some fell victim to her, Donald, or Goofy's weapon most easily broke through their defense and rushed to tackle an unarmed Kairi who was diligently protecting Sora.

"No!" Meene roared. She was running before her brain could even process the possible danger, intent on protecting not only Kairi but Sora as well. With a battle cry, she raised her weapon high above her head and began to bring it down upon the group of Heartless.

She was stopped however, by a blinding light that had her stumbling backwards, temporarily blinded. Her weapon fell from her hands as she shielded her eyes from the light.

"Kairi," Sora's voice echoed in her ear, "thank you."

"Sora!" the princess gasped.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald cried in unison.

Despite the blurriness that clouded her vision, Meene forced her eyes to open and fall upon the body of her recently deceased friend. Tears, which she would later blame on the blurriness, leaked from her eyes as she took in his lanky appearance.

"Sora," she whispered softly in disbelief. As if he heard her, the spiky haired brunette turned his gaze upon her. He pointed to his chest, right where his heart was, and offered her a clumsy smile.

Laughing through her tears, the girl returned his smile and did the same.


End file.
